eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Gwarthlea/Strategy
AOE Mezz Strategy This strategy obviously calls for having an enchanter in your group. Makeup would be main tank, primary healer, enchanter, and three others. She starts rooted in place at . Have the tank pull her and everyone start with light DPS and debuffs. It seems that if a non-tank is the first to hit her, she can unroot. The light dps is to give Delahnus the Dauntless time to fly in. When she appears back by the bridge, have one party member hail her. Wait for her to run through her dialogue and a buff called Strength of the Seas to be put on your group. From that point, you have 4 minutes to burn her down to 90% and clear the first wave of adds that will spawn. The buff pretty much multiplies your stats by 10, which will make surviving the insane DPS of the adds much easier. She spawns six Ca'Na destructia suprema at 90% health, 60% health, 30% health, and 10% health. If someone tries to verdict her at 10% health, she will drop to 1% health and throw up a stoneskin. The stoneskin is in effect while the adds are up. When the adds pop, anyone not in the water will be hit by 6 massive AOE Knockbacks. When her health gets to 91%, 61%, 31%, and 11%, the tank, healer, and enchanter at the very least must get in the water. If any of them are knocked over the edge, there's a good chance you will wipe. Once her health has been brought to the bleeding edge of 90/60/30/10, she will say something and about 1-2 seconds later the waves will pop. As soon as they pop, the enchanter should AOE mezz for all they're worth. Everyone else should hold off auto-attack until the mezzes are completed. Then assist the main tank in burning each one down individually. Remember you're running against a clock because of the buff. Once all of the adds are done, return to burning the Queen. She does not hit very hard. She has noxious, elemental, and arcane detrimentals. The noxious is a dot, the elemental is a stifle, and the arcane is a debuff. Cure the noxious whenever it's up because it can stack and can kill your tank or healer even with the buff. The others can be ignored, except when the elemental lands on the tank, healer, or enchanter. After the 60% health ring event, she moves to the front of the dais she started on. During the 30% event she moves down to the edge of the pool and can attack anyone in melee range. After the 10% event, it is necessary to pick up a conch at to kill the Queen. If you're on Epic Repercussions hail Delahnus the Dauntless and advance the dialogue to get the quest update. --Antu Skydancer 00:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) AoE Burn Strategy Without a mezzer, this fight is MUCH more difficult, but it can be done. The six Ca'Na destructia suprema are a linked encounter, so you can stack the group with AoE DPS and burn them quickly. They do deal a great amount of damage, so two healers and a Divine Aura-specced Crusader are helpful, too. I do stress... This fight is SIGNIFICANTLY easier if you have an AE mezzer, but this method will wrk if you can't get one. We did this fight with Shadowknight, Mystic, Warden, Swashbuckler, Necromancer, Assassin. At 92%, 62%, 32%, and 12%, everyone except the necro's mage pet stops DPS and gets into position. If you imagine the pool as a clock with 12:00 as the point closest to the queen's spawn point, the positioning for 90% and 60% is tank at 12:00 and group at 6:00. For 30% and 10%, tank at 2:00 and group at 10:00. The tank may need to start in the center of the pool and pop an AE before moving to the edge, just to ensure aggro. As soon as the adds pop, the Mystic uses Ritual of Alacrity on the SK, who then pops Grave Sacrament, a big AE, and Divine Aura. Everyone commences AoE burn, focusing single attacks on the mob at the tank's far right (rest of the group's far left), and moving sequentially around the semicircle of mobs facing the tank. (Predetermining in which order to kill the mobs allows people to retarget correctly if they get taunted or target-wiped.) By the time you get the third one killed, the remaining three should be dead or almost dead from AEs. Once the adds are dead, start in on the queen again. Take your time dpsing the queen, make sure Divine Aura is almost back up by the time the named hits the next add percentage. The final wave of adds seems to hit a lot harder than the first three, but they also seem to have less overall health. Once we got those burned down, the Assassin went after the conch shell, and the queen was a piece of cake. Eshy 01:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC)